A tale of Light and Darkness I: Shakh, The Voodoo Warrior
by TheOrcBeast
Summary: Hey guys this is my first fan fiction so it's gonna suck. Please give me some advice in the reviews. This story is about an Orc named Shakh Gro-Ogol. He lives in Dushnikh Yal. He doesn't like living there because of his chief Burguk. He treats him like a slave. Shakh wants to become an adventurer but he can't. What will he do? P.S. Guys please review, tell me if you like the story
1. Chapter 1: Escape from prison

Dushnikh Yal, the Orc stronghold located in the Reach, south east of Markarth, led by chief Burguk. Burguk is brother of Ghorbash the Iron Hand, an old soldier in the Imperial Legion and an ex adventurer. In Dushnikh Yal, just like in every other Orc stronghold, everyone loves and obeys the chief. Everyone has to. But, in Dushnikh Yal there's one who can't stand living in a stronghold, he can't stand being someone's slave. He's name is Shakh Gro-Ogol. Meanwhile Shakh Gro-Ogol was resting near the Alchemy Lab. It was a peaceful morning, it was the 1st of Morning Star 4E 200. It was a peaceful morning until...

-Shakh!, Shakh! Where is he? shouted Burguk.

-What in the name of Malacath does he want now. said Shakh to himself.

-Shakh! Oh, there you are.

-How may I serve you chief Burguk? said Shakh with an annoyed voice.

-I need you to go out, there's this bandit camp nearby, I want you to kill them. Take my brother, Ghorbash , if you want to.

-Why are we supposed to kill them?

-Because I just ordered you to.

-There must be a reason.

-Let me ask you a question, are you the chief of this stronghold?

No, that's what I thought. So go there, it's just a couple of minutes from here, take my brother with you, take all the loot you can carry and come back.

-Alright . Said Shakh, bastard.

On the way to Ghorbash, Shakh had this anger inside him, he wanted Burgurk dead, by his own hands.

-Hey Ghorbosh, your brother ordered us to go to a bandit camp nearby to kill everyone there.

- Fine let's go. sighs

On the way to the camp, Ghorbosh saw the anger inside of Shakh. He knew Shakh was angry because of his brother, and knowing Shakh, Ghorbosh just knew that if it continues like this, Shakh will kill Burgurk. (They arrived to camp and now Shakh and Ghorbosh are planning a strategy)

-Alright, there are only 3 guys, 2 warriors and 1 archer should be easy. Said Ghorbosh.

-Right Let's flank them, I'll go straight to them, and you go kill the archer and come help me with the 2 others. Said Shakh.

Shakh fronted the bandits.

-So which one of you wants to die first.

As he's running towards the bandits he sees an arrow flying straight next to his head. Thinking to himself that was a close one, Shakh takes his axe and hits the smaller, weaker Breton bandit. As the axe splits his skull into 2 pieces you can hear the scream of death. Shakh's favorite sound. The second bandit through a cry of rage attacking Shakh with all he has got, but with no use as Shakh's axe, dripping from the Breton's blood, cuts the Nord bandit's hand like butter. Living him on the ground, bleeding to death.

-Ha! Puny humans, thinking they are the best. No one bests an Orc.

When Shakh looked up he saw the fear inside the archer's eyes as he froze on the ground.

-Worst reflex you can have against an orc, luckily for you,human, you won't suffer from it anymore.

-What do you mean?

-Well look behind you. Said Shakh with an evil voice.

As the archer turns around he sees Ghorbosh, just waiting for him with his Longsword.

The bandit tries to run away as Ghorbosh slices his legs like slicing warm sweet butter.

As the Orcish shield-brothers walked away from the camp you could still hear the archer screaming with pain and for help.

-So, Ghorbosh said, are you gonna kill my brother

- I don't know, I might run away. I can't stand living like a slave. Killing these guys for no reason. Maybe they were merchants.

-From all the jewelry, they are merchants. Anyways, whatever you do I'm with you, I can't stand my brother either. I don't even want to call him my brother anymore.

As they returned to the stronghold, Burguk was waiting for them. Receiving all the loot for himself.

Later that day.

-Hey Ghorbosh.

-Yeah Shakh, what is it?

-I'm going to kill your brother tonight, run away and you will become chief.

-What? are you sure

-Yes, I'm gonna do it. I talked to the others they said that they want you to be chief.

-Fine by me.

Later that night, Shakh entered Burguk's room, while entering you can hear him laughing and singing, intoxicated from all that mead, Shakh thought to himself that this will be much easier then he thought. He then stood up, with the knife in his hand, he walked slowly to Burguk and stabbed. He never felt so happy in his life, feeling the blood squirting on his, hearing Burguk dying.

-Hahahahahaha. Shakh laughed with happiness and amusement.

As he gets out from the room he screams

-IT IS DONE! IT IS DONE, IT IS FINALLY DONE! JUSTICE HAS BEEN SERVED!

On the stronghold's exit, Ghorbosh stood there with a map, some gold and Shakh's armor and axe.

-You should go to Markarth, buy some food, rest there and start your adventure.

-Right, thank you.

As Shakh exited the stronghold, he could finally feel freedom.


	2. Chapter 2: The Voodoo Warriors

On the way to Markarth, Shakh sees the dead merchants. As he's walking towards the camp he sees a book called " The Voodoo Warriors". As it was late he decided to read the book and then rest until morning. As he opens the book, a mystical purple creature comes out of the book.

-My name Burgoken Gro-Shaman, I'm also known as The Voodoo King. You have summoned me Shakh, what must you know.

- How did you know my name, and who are The Voodoo Warriors? Said Shakh with a surprising and terrified voice.

-Well my son, I know every Orc name, I watch over you guys, trying to find voodoo warriors, trying to find worshipers.

-But who are The Voodoo Warriors? Asked Shakh

-The first Voodoo Warriors known were orsimer. Orcs are fierce warriors that live isolated in their strongholds in small tribes. Orcs are considered barbarians by most of the other races, exceptional warriors used when needed but then scorned and insulted as beasts. That's why they distrust and despises other species.

Among these fierce warriors some develop an anger and hate for the rest of races more profound, more...dark; something that makes them dig in the darkest arts to get powers that surpass any other. As any Orc, Voodoo Warriors follow the path of power. However swords alone are not enough for them. First swords are not powerful enough, but most important is swords can make suffer any human, any mer, any creature, but that's not enough to satisfy their rage. Voodoo Warriors want their enemies suffer even after death, and that's why they craft and feed cursed weapons with the souls of their enemies and use the dark art of necromancy for granting themselves "meat shields". They don't use shields or heavy armor like their brothers since their goal is to obtain an unstoppable strength that can crash anyone in their path, defense is not an option. "Meat shields" are an exception since their purpose is not defend but suffer.

-Whoah! Said Shakh.

-Is there anything else I can help you with? No, well then, I shall go now.

After The Voodoo King disappeared, the book closed. As the night continued, Shakh tried to sleep, he was thinking about The Voodoo King's words. Necromancy, rage, swords are not enough, and suffer. He was thinking about those merchants, why did they have this book. Were they looking for the Voodoo Warrior? After hours of thinking about it, Shakh fell asleep.

Morning.

Shakh woke up, still humbled about what he heard and saw last night. About what he did. He couldn't even remember that fight against the merchants. All he remembered was even though it was wrong to kill them because they were innocent, he loved seeing them suffer. That's when he thought to himself.

-What if I am a Voodoo Warrior? I could be, I always have this rage inside of me when I see any Mer or Man. I just want to kill them, no, torture them. Just grab them and cut them up piece by piece, just to hear them suffer.

1 hour later.

-Ah, Markarth, the city of the Dwemer. I should get in, get something to eat because I'm starving.

As Shakh went inside Markarth he sees a man take out a sword, screaming "FOR THE FORSWORN" and stabbing a woman on her back, seeing her blood squirt on him, he gets shut down by the guards immediately.

-Hmm, The Forsworn, I heard about them, maybe they know something about The Voodoo Warriors. Said Shakh to himself. But first, I have to go get something to eat.

As Shakh entered the inn, he bought some food, a drink and some ingredients. Shakh was very interested about The Voodoo Warriors and about The Forsworn. So, he asked the inn keeper if he knows anything about The Forsworn.

-The Forsworn, a bunch of Breton barbarians, wanting to take Markarth, kill everyone. Saying that one day The Voodoo Warrior will come and kill us all. A bunch of stories I say.

When he finished he's food, Shakh decided to go to one of the Forsworn camps to learn more about The Voodoo Warriors.

Shakh decided to go North. As he's walking he's being ambushed by The Forsworn. He is taked captive and put to sleep. When he wakes up, he sees a forsworn shaman. He then asked.

-What do you know about The Voodoo Warriors?

- Well I know everything you know, I know you read the book. It was all part of the plan.

-Plan... what plan?

-The plan to make you a Voodoo Warrior. You have the Voodoo blood inside you. That's why The Voodoo King came out from the book.

-I'm a Voodoo Warrior. Said Shakh with a humbling voice.

-Not yet, said the Shaman, you have the Voodoo blood in you. First you need to master the art of the Necromancy. Then you need to know how to Enchant. Since you have the Voodoo blood inside of you. It will be very easy.

-What does it mean to have the Voodoo blood inside me.

-It means that you have been chosen by Malacath, Alduin and by The Voodoo King. You are like dark Dragonborn.

- Dragonborn? Asked Shakh.

-Yes Dragonborn. You are a mortal with soul of a dragon. But since you have the Voodoo blood inside you, we give you the name of the Dark Dragonborn. You are a Demi-God.

-Wow, a Demi-God. This explains the amazing power I feel when I'm in danger.

-Yes it is called "The Voodoo Rage".

Shakh had no words. He just looked at his hands and back to the Shaman.

-Shall we start your training?

-Yes Shaman.


	3. Chapter 3: The Training

**Before I start this I just want to say that the first 2 chapters were like an Introduction to the story and this chapter is like the trigger to the story. The main story. Anyways, I need you guys to tell me if you like the story or not so far and why. And if there are any ways I can improve my story. Thank you.**

-Alright Shakh let's train. First things first, let's with a bit of conjuration. Do you know any spells.

-No, Shakh said, I'm an Orc why would I know any spells.

The Shaman sighs. He hands him a book. The name of the book was "Novice Conjuration, summon a sword. After hours of reading, rereading the book, practicing the spell again and again and again, Shakh became frustrated. He's inner rage grew as he was failing every time. Suddenly, a loud cry of rage came out from Shakh. As he repeated the words with anger.

- The Lords of Oblivion, I command for a SWORD!

A couple of seconds later, in his hand, was a sword. A purple mystical Daedric sword.

As Shakh saw the sword in his hand, he was happy that he finally succeeded in magic. He thought to himself that maybe he is a Voodoo Warrior, all he needs to do is to unlock that potential.

It was late at night when Shakh succeeded, the Shaman and the rest of the Forsworn were sleeping. After hearing Shakh's scream of joy, the Shaman woke up and walked to Shakh.

-So, you succeeded. Now you must master the spell. In other words you must be able to do the spell without even saying the words. That's the easiest part.

And it was easy, Shakh mastered the spell in a couple of minutes.

4E 15 of Last Seed.

-The first part of your training is done. You have reached the adept level of conjuration. For the next part you must complete a test. You must to Dragonstar, in Hammerfell. Go there and ask for Natanyel. Once you meet Natanyel tell him that The Shaman sent you.

- Alright.

So just like The Shaman said, Shakh went to Darkwater to rest there, and to take a special carriage that goes straightly to Dragonstar. As he arrived to Darkwater, an old lady came up to him and said.

-You are no ordinary Orc.

-Huh? What do you mean by that? I'm the most normal Orc in Nirn. Said Shakh.

-Well you're taller than any Orc I've ever seen, you're much more muscular and you're eyes are purple. Not any ordinary purple, like a magical purple. Like those swords that I used to conjure back in my day.

- What? Purple! Shakh said with a terrified voice.

He ran quickly to the lake to look at his face and the old lady was right his eyes were purple.

After washing his face he decided to go to Dragonstar right away. As he was walking he saw some guys getting ambushed by some Imperials. Since Shakh absolutely hates the Imperials, Shakh ran over there, conjuring an axe. He arrived there in seconds. He teleported himself behind one of the Imperials and sliced his head. Blood spilling all over the ground. Because of the quickness of his attack, everyone just stopped and looked at him. That was a mistake as about 100 more Imperials came to surround them, which made Shakh and the others surrender.


	4. Chapter 4: Helgen

**Before I start, I want to say thanks to InflatedSquare4 for his review. I would really appreciate it if the rest of you guys will do the same.**

Shakh was waking up, about time too. Ralof, one of the warriors he defended during the ambush stared at him. Looking at his hair, it was black as midnight. Ralof looked at Shakh's face, dripping from sweat, with some blood stains on his cheeks. He was breathing. Ralof was shocked that the Orc was still breathing after all he was hit very hard by the horse. Shakh was starting to wake up, he groaned, muttering curses under his breath. Ralof thought it was time to announce his presence.

'So, you're finally awake.'

Shakh raised his head quickly, staring at Ralof with his deep purple eyes of death. Ralof almost jump out from the cart as he felt like Shakh was staring into his soul. Shakh's eyes looked powerful, almost as they were humming with dark energy, desperate to get out.

Shakh spoke.

-Who are you Nord?

'I'm Ralof , of Riverwood. You were there when me and my kinsman were ambushed. You helped us, why?'

'I will do anything just hear an Imperial suffer.'

' like you, you're like me and the rest of the Stormcloaks.' Ralof turned quickly to other man beside him.

'And your name, horse thief.'

'Lokir, of Rorikstead.'

'Rorikstead huh?, a nice village, I've been there many times.' Ralof quickly returned to Shakh.

'And where are you from Orc.'

'I'm from Dushnikh Yal, just south-east from Markarh.'

'Dushnikh Yal? that's an orc stronghold right? what were you doing in Darkwater' Ralof asked with a surprised voice.

'Well I ran away, killed my chief, and came to Markarth. Then I decided to go to Darkwater because...'

'HEY! Shut up back there'. The Imperial hushed Shakh and the carriage fell silent.

Shakh started to look at the Nord beside him.

He was big, a few inches bigger than Ralof, but smaller than Shakh. He was treated differently than the rest of the prisoners. He was like the rest, bound like and unlike the rest gagged. His long hair was braided down the back. His face was long, an intimidating look on his face. He had a few small scars on his face like if he was almost invincible. The man was in his forties, with his neat beard, he looked like the stereotypical Nord warrior with blonde hair. The only exception was that he was wearing an expensive, long, fur coat.

Shakh immediately stated .

'You are Ulfric Stormcloak, I can tell. Since, Ralof is a Stormcloak and you are the only who is not wearing an armor, like you're afraid to battle.'

'Hey!', Ralof intervened,' you are speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak the true High King.'

'I know who I'm speaking to, and I'm gonna speak to anyone however I like'

Lokir was in shock, he could barley open his mouth.

'Ul... Ulfric... You're the leader of the rebellion, if the the they captured you, Oh Gods where are they taking us.'

The Imperial cart driver immediately interupted.

'Helgen is where you guys are going, to have you heads taken off.'

'Oh no, I'm no criminal, please don't kill me.'

'Hey, puny human, face your death with some courage thief.'

**Helgen, a fortified village, just North of Falkreath.**

As Shakh looked at the buildings, he remembered this village. He remembered that he used to be a mercenary over here. Maybe some one remembers him. He was so good, he became the Jarl's personal guard. Ralof randomly stated.

'Strange, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe.'

' I don't know what are you talking about, when I was in the legion, being with 100 guys didn't make me feel safe, and I was right, because they left me to die in the great war. A bunch of un loyal sons of bitches.'

By now the carts were starting to stop. Lokir started to speak again.

'No, please, I'm no criminal, it was my sister's horse

-Hey!, puny human, shut up and face your death like a man. Do you understand?

Shakh's voice was powerful, full of authority. The whole carriage went silent, and Ralof was just sitting, looking at Shakh with shock. It was silent, until the Imperial Captain cut it.

-Alright girls, we don't have all day. Step towards the block when we call your name, ONE AT A TIME!

Then the Imperial soldier next to her took out his list. Shakh muttered.

-Huh, list. They think that it makes them look professional. Makes them look like a bunch of idiots.

The Imperial soldier with the list started calling out names, Jarl Ulfric, Ralof of Riverwood and Lokir of Rorikstead. As Shakh thought, Lokir is too feminish to die, so he decided to run. Didn't help him though, as he was shot with an arrow on the back. The Imperial soldier continued.

'Wait you're not on the list, who are you?

'My name is Shakh Gro-Ogul'

'Shakh!?, don't you remember me, Hadvard.

'Hey, hey! stop talking you two.

'Right sorry captain. What should we do he's not on the list.

'Forget the list, he goes to the block.

'I'm really sorry Shakh'. Hadvard said with a sad voice.' But orders are orders.'

Ulfric, Ralof and Shakh went to the execution center. Shakh was silent as an assassin from the Dark Brothehood. Ralof looked sad. More curious than sad. Curious about Skyrim's future without the Stormcloaks, Tamriel's future when the Elven Overlords take control. You could see in Ulfric's and the rest of Stormcloaks facial expression that this is the End.

'The Orc is first to have his head chopped'

Shakh walked to the block, calmly and silently. The headsman raised his axe, Hadvard looked away as he could not see his friend die like that. The headsman was about to chop his head when suddenly. A large black bird came. It was big as mountain and black as night. Everyone looked at the creature with shock. Not knowing this thing can even exist.

_"Zu'u Alduin. Zok sahrot do naan ko Lein! Zu'u lost daal. Daar Lein los dii!"_

("I am Alduin. Most mighty of any in the World. I have returned. The World is mine!")

Then a loud scream came from one of the Stormcloaks. '_DRAGON'_. It was a dragon, but not any dragon. It was Akatosh's son. Alduin. The World eater. The Nordic God of Destruction. Shakh was still on the floor until he heard Ralof calling him ' Hey Orc, get up! Come on the gods won't give us another chance!' Shakh got up as fast as he can. They went to closest tower. They climbed up, jumped to the inn and ran straight to the jell. As he was standing next to the jell's doors. Both Hadvard and Ralof called him to come with him. As Shakh knew and trusted Hadvard he went with him. Shakh and Hadvard went inside the keep.

'Was that really a Dragon, the bringers of the end times?! Come here, let me set you lose. Go to that chest and take some armor.

Hadvard gave him a sword. Shakh chuckled as he refused the sword. Hadvard looked at him with a confused look. It was silent, Shakh didn't even say a word as he showed Hadvard his newest skills. Conjuration.

' I never thought I'll see you use magic. If I remembered correctly you said that magic is for the weak.

'Yes, but not conjuration. As you can see, this is a Daedric sword. This sword is like a God compared to you Imperial sword.

'Fine by me.

With Shakh's Conjuration skills, he and Hadvard got out from Helgen in a breeze. When they got out, Hadvard suggested to Shakh to join the Imperial Legion once more and take down Ulfric.

Shakh refused.

' Are you kidding. Do you really think I'll join the Legion after what they've done to me. Stabbing me in the back, literally stabbing me in the back and leaving me to die. But no. No one can kill an Orc with a kitchen knife.'

Hadvard got his hopes down, thinking that with those skills they could beat the Stromcloaks easily. But now since Shakh hates the Empire, there might be a chance he'll join the Rebels.

'Fine. We should go to Riverwood. It's closest village. My Uncle is the blacksmith there I'm sure he will help us out.


	5. Chapter 5: The Jarl of Whiterun

**Once again befor I start. I made a mistake with Harvard's name, his name is actually Harvar. So, you guys will see Harvar and not Harvard because that's his name according to Elder Scrolls Lore. Enjoy! :) P.S I changes the text layout again. I changed it to the one that George R.R. Martin uses in A song of Ice and Fire. If you never read one of his books what the hell is wrong with you?  
**

Shakh and Hadvard walked to Riverwood in complete silence. Maybe because they were still in shock of what happened earlier. As they arrived, Hadvar started to speak with a low, soft voice. " Uncle Alvor." " Harvard? What are you doing here?" Once Alvor looked closely at Harvar's face he said with a loud, surprised voice " Shor's bones, what happened to you boy. Your face is pale as the snow. You're not a vampire are you boy?" Harvar quickly shushed him and asked him if he and Shakh can go inside the house to talk. As they entered, they sat down near the table. Harvar told him what happened. Both Alvor and Sigrid, his wife, were wordless. There was a short silence until Alvor cut it. "That explains what I saw earlier. This large black creature flying over Bleak Falls Barrow. I knew it was a Dragon, I just didn't want to believe it." " You guys must be exhausted, you two can stay here as long as you like." " Oh no Uncle Alvor, I can't, I need to report to General Tullius as fast as possible and I'm sure that Shakh has his own business to attend. We only came here because we need some supplies. Do you have some Uncle?"

Alvor did have some supplies, he gave both Shakh and his nephew some apples, some water and a couple of septims. A couple of hours later Harvard left for Solitude. It was late at night, Shakh and the rest of the village were going to sleep. As Shakh went to his bed, Alvor called him over. He asked him for a favor. " Please, can you go to Whiterun and tell to the Jarl what happened. Tell him that Riverwood is defenseless. If you do that for me, I'll be in your debt, the whole village will be in your debt." Shakh accepted, that was actually what he wanted to do tomorrow morning. Alvor thanked him and went to sleep. Shakh fell asleep immediately. He was exhausted.

**Morning. **

Shakh woke up to the smell of fresh cooked bread. As he walked to the table, he was offered breakfast. Shakh graciously accepted. After he ate, he gave his thanks to Alvor and his wife for their hospitality. When Shakh got out of the house it was very early, the whole village was still sleeping. The day dawned cloudless and cold, with a crispness that hinted the end of summer. Leaves were turning yellow and falling from trees. Shakh was nervous with excitement. It was his first time in Whiterun Hold and it was going to be his first time meeting a Jarl. On the way, Shakh was practicing his speech to the Jarl, he did not want to embarrass himself. While he was walking, he saw a giant attacking a farm. Without a moment to waste, Shakh teleported himself behind the Giant, slicing his legs and then executing him. A few mercenaries were there to attack the giant, four in all. These four mercenaries looked at Shakh with shock, they were fighting the giant for 15 minutes and Shakh took a couple of seconds. Then a woman names Aela The Huntress ran over to Shakh. "Wow that was amazing. You sure handle yourself well. Have you ever considered joining The Companions?" "The Companions? No thank you, you guys are bunch of mercenaries, I don't see the glory in what you guys do." "A bunch of mercenaries?" Aela dumbfound, said with a hostile voice . "Why you puffed-up ignorant Orc, what do you of honor and glory. Your kind is the worst. Killing people for fun. Living in tribes. You guys are just a bunch of uncultured, Daedra Worshipping sons of bi..." Aela was stopped by one of her 'shield-brothers. Varkas. "Aela relax. Don't make me make you to calm down." Shakh just walked away, he had much more important things to attend to. When he came to the front gate, a guard fronted him, asking him for his business since Whiterun was close because of the Dragon attack." I have news of the Dragon attack." The guard opened him the front gates. Shakh went to Dragonsreach, the Jarl's 'building'. He entered. As he was walking up the stairs, a Dark Elf went up to him with her sword drawn, asking him the same question he was greeted next to front gates by the guard. Shakh replied with the same answer. Irileth, the Dark Elf, who is also Jarl Bulgruuf The Great's housecarl, walked him to the Jarl." So, you were at Helgen. You saw the Dragon?" " Yes, I had a great view of the Dragon while the Imperials almost cut my head off. It was the time of my life!" Shakh sarcastically said. "Funny Orc. Since you saw a Dragon, I shall introduce you to my court wizard, Farengar Secret-Fire. He has this project related to Dragons" Bulgruuf and Shakh walked to Farengar. The Jarl explained to him the situation and that he found him someone to help you with the project. Farengar told Shakh that he needs him to go to Bleak Falls Barrow, and get an ancient stone tablet from there and bring it to him. The Jarl said that he will be rewarded nicely if he gets the job done. Shakh accepted, since he needed the gold to survive. He just had one question. Where is Bleak Falls Barrow? " Oh very simple, go to Riverwood, cross the bridge and go by the mountain, walk straight all the time until you see an ancient Nord tomb. Just a quick warning, there will be bandits on the way there so be ready." Shakh exited Dragonsreach and went on his way to Bleak Falls Barrow.


	6. Chapter 6: Dragonborn, Arise!

"I do not know what that wizard was talking about. No bandits at all. I'm dissapointed." Shakh continued to climb the mountain. Still no bandits. As he arrived to Bleak Falls Barrow he stood next to the entrance like something was wrong. He became suspicious. He felt as someone was behind him. And he was right, as he turned around he was surrounded by Nord bandits. 7 in all. Shakh surrendered, he knew he didn't stand a chance against them. The Nords brought him inside Bleak Falls Barrow. They were talking about a golden claw, about a treasure inside Bleak Falls Barrow, a treasure from the Old Nords. Shakh was interested. He started asking question but he was quickly shushed by the bandits. A couple of hours later one of the bandits decided to have fun with Shakh. Slapping the bounded Orc like a cheap whore. Shakh was getting mad. His deep purple eyes became bigger and madder. His body was surrounded by an aura. " What's wrong Orc, did you forget to kiss your mother's butt hole is that it?" the Nord asked sarcastically. Shakh was frustrated, he stood up and blew up the chair and cut his hand bound in two. The aura was getting bigger. His soul was getting darker as a voice was talking in his head, almost controlling him, telling him what to do. "Come on, kill him. Rip him apart with your bare hand. DO IT!" Shakh obeyed. " You think you can talk to me like that, huh? Well let me tell you something, nobody talks like that to an Orc and lives. You can slap me like a bitch and insult my mother, but there's one thing an Orc always keeps, HIS PRIDE!" The bandit fell on the floor, with a shocked face. Shakh walked towards him, slowly. The bandit freezed, his body, shutdown, was slaughtered by Shakh. The bandit was screaming, yelling out a cry of apology. The other bandits heard the scream, they ran as fast as they can to Shakh. When they arrived, Shakh was standing there with the bandit's head on his head. He looked at the other bandits, blood dripping down from his head, he squeezed the head. Shakh, surrounded by the purple aura, moved in the speed of light in front of bandits, ordering them to suicide. The bandits, dumbfounded looked in to his eyes. They were controlled by Shakh. " I said, kill yourselves!" And they did, they suicided.

Shakh moved in the speed of light to the hall of stories, breaking the puzzle door and entering. When he entered a Drauger attacked him. Shakh didn't even sweat as he destroyed the Drauger with one punch. When the Drauger fell, a stone fell on the floor, a Dragonstone. He grabbed it, looking at the back there were scriptures in an old language. A dead language. The Dragon language. Shakh turned around and he saw a wall full of scriptures in the same language. As he was observing the wall, There was one word that he understood, that was flashing, a word that was calling for him. 'Fus' was the word. Fus means Push. Shakh walked towards the Wall Of Words. He touched the word. As he touched it, Shakh fell down, he fainted. In his dream, he was running in a hall, a hall with no end. He was chasing something. He was chasing that word, Fus. Shakh woke up, the aura was gone and there we no more voices in his head. He became normal again. He walked back to Dragonsreach. When he arrived, he saw Farengar talking to another woman about the Dragonstone. " Ah, you're back with the Dragonstone I suppose? Yes, thank you very much" He grabbed the stone and continued and secret conversation with the mysterious female. " Farengar, you need to come, one of the guards spotted a Dragon" As she noticed Shakh she called him over too. They went upstairs where a guard and Bulgruuf were standing there. The guard explained what he saw, he described the Dragon as a big creature that was big a mountain, but this one was green. Bulgruuf ordered Irileth to get as much men as she can and to take Shakh with her. She agreed as she ran down to the barracks and ordering everyone to come with her. Shakh was ready to go, but Bulgruug stopped him. " Wait! here, take this, it's from my personal armory, it's an Orcish sword." Shakh thanked him. He walked down to the main gate where Irileth was giving a motivational speech to the guards. " I know what you guys are thinking. We're dead. Maybe we are. But, you also have to look at it this way. Think about it, the first Dragon in centuries, attacking our homes and slaughtering our people. Will you let this creature do it, huh? is that it. Don't you guys want to kill it and be remembered as legends, as dragon killers. The glory of killing it is ours! If you're with me!" That speech turned the guards from cowards to Invincible warriors. Shakh and the rest of the men walked to the Western Watchtower, no Dragon was seen. The sword were sheathed and the bows were fully drawn. They waited and waited until a loud shout was heard. " FUS!" It came from the Dragon, everyone fell on the floor. The Dragon came, the arrows hitting him but no damage done. In a couple of seconds most of the men were dead, only 4 were left. Shakh, Irileth and two other guards. It was a moment of desperation, the purple aura came back, the voice inside Shakh's head came back. He didn't have control of his body anymore. The Dragon went on the ground, Shakh walked up to him, sheathing his sword. Shakh ran and attacked the Dragon with all his power, he summoned 3 flame atronachs to help him in the fight. Blood was spilled, Irileth and the guards were watching him with their mouths open. Shakh fought and fought, he was bleeding, almost dead. He fell on the floor, then the voice started to talk. " Do you call yourself a Voodoo Warrior? Losing against a Dragon? How dare you, you disappoint me Orc. Shakh got up, using all his power left, he teleported on top of the Dragon, stabbing his head again and again. The Dragon fell. A fire was starting. " Dovahkiin? Nooo." The Dragon said. His soul was absorbed inside nearly dead Shakh. The Dragon's soul went inside Shakh and he became stronger, quicker and much more terrifying. The guard walked up to him and said " You are Dragonborn? I can't believe it. Shout." And Shakh shouted as he already knew what was up.


End file.
